harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor
Trevor was Neville Longbottom’s pet toad, whom he frequently lost during his first year at Hogwarts. Trevor was a gift from Neville’s Great Uncle Algie in recognition of the first time Neville showed magical ability and thus gaining admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Eventually, Trevor wandered off and joined the other amphibians in and around the Black Lake. Biography Early life Neville's great uncle Algie used to own Trevor until he gave him to Neville as a gift from him for receiving permission to go to Hogwarts. 1990s Neville lost Trevor many times. For example, the first time he came to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, Neville lost Trevor but was soon helped by Hermione Granger who met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley during her search. Neville eventually found Trevor once reaching Hogwarts in one of the boats after Hagrid asked Neville about Trevor. Professor Flitwick once made Trevor fly around his Charms classroom to skillfully demonstrate levitation spells. During the night Harry, Ron and Hermione went to defeat Professor Quirrell, the trio travelled through the common room but was confronted by Neville and a croaking Trevor until Hermione froze Neville using the Full Body-Bind Curse. In Neville's third year, Trevor was part of the Frog Choir when they performed Something Wicked This Way Comes on 1 September. Later on the school year, Professor Snape made Neville test his Shrinking Solution on the toad with the warning that if made incorrectly, it would likely be poisonous. After Trevor drank the potion, he successfully transformed into a tadpole, much to Neville's delight. However, Professor Snape was displeased and spitefully deducted five points from Gryffindor because Hermione had helped Neville create the potion. Harry used Trevor to practise the Summoning Charm in his and Neville's fourth year. When Harry encountered Neville in the last carriage of the Hogwarts Express in their fifth year, Neville had a one-handed grip on a struggling Trevor. Later, Neville dumped the toad into Harry's lap so that he could demonstrate the defensive mechanism of his Mimbulus Mimbletonia. This was to Harry's regret when Cho Chang then visited the compartment, as "he would not have chosen to be sitting with Neville and Loony Lovegood, clutching a toad and dripping in Stinksap." Trevor made a bid for freedom on the Hogwarts Express, but Neville caught him again. Later life At some point, Trevor escaped into the Lake. Both the pet and the owner felt a sense of relief. information on toads, transcript available here Behind the scenes *The species of toad used for Trevor in and is a smooth sided toad. * Trevor also appears briefly in in front of Neville after Professor McGonnagall demonstrates a transfiguration spell on her pet hornbill. * Matthew Lewis, the actor of Neville Longbottom, said that he's had plenty of experience with frogs and toads while growing up. *A fan-proposed theory stated Trevor was the Animagus form of Neville's Uncle Algie, but this was said to be false by J. K. Rowling.Harry Potter: A Blue Peter Special, transcript available here *In the Spanish translations of the books, Trevor has been translated to be a turtle instead of a toad. *In the scene when the trio leaves the common room to save the Philosopher's Stone, Trevor is mistakenly referred to as a female in the German version. All other times he is mentioned, including all other books, he is male. **In the Polish version, Trevor was referred to as a female too. *In the initial PC release of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, when Harry has a broomstick battle with Malfoy to retrieve Neville's Remembrall, Neville, upon Harry's retrieval of the Remembrall, learns that Trevor is in the Herbology greenhouse and runs to find him, due to the greenhouses containing carnivorous plants. * In Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Neville finds Trevor in one of the boats (with a little help from Hagrid). In , Neville finds Trevor on the top stair leading to one of the hallways to the Great Hall while Minerva McGonagall is discussing the Sorting Ceremony with the first years. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Trevor fr:Trevor pl:Teodora ru:Тревор Category:Black-eyed individuals Category:Males Category:Neville Longbottom's possessions ‎ Category:Toads